The Day My Life Changed
by imagabbygal
Summary: Story about an American Girl who begins to experience strange blackouts after she "ran away" from home. Through quite a few mishaps, she will eventually meet the Doctor, and find out what has been plaguing her mind. Rated T for a few swears.


**Authors note!: Good day all, and welcome to this story that has had very little thought put to it! I decided at eleven o'clock at night to write this story, and I didn't even know what book, movie, or TV show to put this to. I chose Doctor Who. Who knows, I also might make it a crossover of some kind. Review this, and tell me what I need to change, thoughts on what you liked, etc.! There will be errors! Not as bad as some fanfics hopefully... But, read on!**

_(and Doctor Who isn't mine. That's obvious, right?)_

_Chapter One: The Start._

One day, I decided to get off my chair in front of my computer, walk out the door, and walk down the road. Of course, when one does such a thing like this, they usually come back. But I didn't. I had a good life, full of doting parents and siblings, and many good friends. I was fifteen the time of my departure. My parents weren't home, and my two older sisters and younger brother were at the park.

I should tell you a bit more about myself before I go off on a tale about my journeys. My name Is Reece. Reece Marin. I was born to a middle class family on the outskirts of Chicago. My parents are both workers of Midnight industrial, which to this day, I still don't know what they make. My oldest sister is twenty five, and my second oldest sister is nineteen. My younger brother is thirteen and a pest. But, as many people say, younger brothers are. Also, I should say, I'm not one hundred percent Caucasian. Being white is what people usually expect from a main character of a story. Sad, but true. I'm about one half black, and one half white. Half and half. An Oreo if you will. Ha. I may have dark skin on the outside, but I'm pretty white on the inside. That's how I got the name Oreo.

I have quite a few friends, but they're all either stereotyped as "punk" "emo" or "geek" yes, I hang around that crowd. (**AN: she definitely not "goffik." Heaven forbid**.)I'm a sophomore in high school, and a pretty average student. Or so people think. I had an IQ test at my psychologist, and found out that my average IQ is 138. Hehe. I take normal classes, except for AP music theory. Just because. My teachers don't really pay attention to me, I sit in the back row, and I'm fairly bad at gym. Aside from archery. (I love fragments by the way.) Even with a high IQ, school is still kind of hard, because of a little learning disability called ADD. Yes. I take meds though, and so it's regularly controlled. But I tend to forget quite a few important things when I leave the house.

And one final note. I really really reeeally dislike text speak. It's quite frustrating. Even though my grammar and spelling might not be top notch, it's a lot better than thx lol luv u brb c u l8tr, all that jibber jabber texting…stuff. It sounds stupid, and it makes a person seem dummed down. By a lot. I'm not a writer by any means, so this story that I've written probably won't be the best work around. It's just my tales, and It's true, no matter what anyone might say.

You might wonder what this tale is about. I wondered that exact same thing as I walked out the door of my house. Down the road to a new adventure. Of course, I had to run back home to get my phone. Because I forgot it. Of course I would.

Now, I have moments in my life where I look at myself, and say, "da fuck?" because I tend to do things that either piss others off, or I do something to put my life in danger. Or, I tend to get lost. Which isn't frequent, but it does happen. As I was walking down the road, about five miles from home, it hit me what I had done. I had left a good life, and realized that I wasn't coming back. At least, until my money ran out. I had about sixty bucks on hand, and a student credit card. Yeah yeah, my parents gave me the card. It's more of a hand me down, because it used to be my second sister's. Then she got older, and got a job, and her own "real" card. Of course, I wasn't stupid, the minute my family found out that I was gone, they were probably going to check and see if the student card had been used. So I think I'll hold off.

I had gotten another two miles down the road when my stomach started giving me grumbles. It was around five in the afternoon, and I usually ate around five thirty, so it was nearing that time. But I wasn't tired, and there weren't any food places around. I kept walking. Pretty soon, I had walked another five miles. I had blanked out for most of that time, but jolted out of it when my phone rang.

Ditch the Cell Phone.

The thought occurred to me to remove the phone from my presence, but I really had no desire to. I stopped, and considered the action of answering the phone. I looked at it, as it buzzed its little melody, and decided against it. I didn't look to see who it was, I just put the phone back in my pocket, and started to walk again. By this time, the sky was darkening, and I was almost to the downtown area of Chicago. The tall skyscrapers seemed to sway as I looked up at them, still a bit of a ways off, but reachable. It was about seven at night, when I finally decided to stop at a little coffee shop. I look a bit old for being fifteen, so I think very few people suspected of how old I was. The old guys in the corner didn't, or they didn't care how old I was. That was…awkward… I got a small sandwich and a cappuccino, and decided to eat while I walked. It wasn't a horrible idea, but it had started to get cold, and I was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. My feet were comfy though. I had some nice kicks on, and they're pretty thick. But I was still quite cold.

I then realized again the severity of my actions. By this time, my phone had just about died, and even if I did have a working phone, I wouldn't want to call home because of the embarrassment of my actions. So, I decided to keep walking. And I walked. And walked. And finally, I got to the lake. The majestic lake. The dark expanse of horizon barely separated between lake Michigan and the nighttime sky. The lights reflected on the water closest to me, and sent little shimmers of light across my body. At that point I realized, that this lake was beautiful. I never thought about it. I never really thought about nature in general. Seeing the lake like this made me realize the true power of nature. The stars in the sky shone delicately in the dark sky. I wished. Oh I wished with all my heart that something would happen. And happen, it did.

It took me a few days to recover from the kidnapping. Luckily it was only that and not something worse. By the time I had come to, I was in a completely different state. Virginia. How I got there I don't think I'll ever really know. I figured I had probably been drugged the entire trip, but who is to say for sure? I black out sometimes, and wake up in completely different places. I probably shouldn't ever drive. Anyway, I should probably tell of my escape. That's how I met him.

I woke up in a dark room. No, it wasn't a room, but a storage place. Long and narrow, with boxes piled high, and two doors facing each other on two long walls. As I became more alert, I realized that the boxes were swaying slightly, and there was a steady deep drone. And occasionally, a horn. Then I jolted awake. I was in a train! I looked around and saw two men sleeping on either side of me. My hands were tied, and my feet were tied. I could tell that they had taken my wallet and phone, and any other things I had in my pockets. I was fit to be tied. (**AN: pun! Yet a bad one.**.) In my keen observaitons, I noticed a few small bottles near the foot of one of the men. "vodka. They drank vodka. While transporting a kidnapped person," I said aloud, and then clamping my mouth shut. The bigger of the two men stirred, but made no move to awaken. The smaller man was dead to the world. 'Let's see how asleep they are. With luck, they're so very gone that they won't notice if I look through their pockets' I didn't speak this time, and kept my thoughts to myself.

Luckily, my hands were tied in front of me, and I had some function of my arms. I leaned over to the better looking of the two, the smaller one, and groped his pockets. And luck was indeed on my side. I got a knife, the very first try. I had very little experience with knives, but I could tell that this was a switchblade, and I knew in practice how they worked. I slowly took it out of his pocket, and tried to situate it in my hand so the blade wouldn't cut me. Sadly, when I pushed the button, I received a pretty good gash in my hand. It was a pretty blade as far as knives go, so after I cut my bonds, I decided to keep it. From that point on, it was very splotchy, my memory. What I do remember was the pain. The pain in my hand, the pain I got when landing on a vodka bottle, and then the pain of launching myself out of the train. I suffered several bruises, and got the wind knocked out of me. But luck was again on my side. I had secured both men's wallets as well as my own, my phone had not been found, but I was able to escape because the train has slowed down quite a bit. That's all I remember. After I jumped off the train I hit a ditch and blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in some sort of tunnel. It was dry, dark and extremely cold. How I got there, I can only assume. I had blackouts, but these were on a new level. Ever since I had walked out the door of my house, my blackouts had been getting longer and longer. What was happening to me? My body kept functioning, but my mind was gone. All I remember of the blackout from the train to here was a sign that said Baltimore. And that's in Virginia. So I was in Virginia. Where's my luck now? I remembered I had taken those kidnappers wallets, and took them out to see if there was any money. Let me tell you, men's wallets are big. And skinny jeans are tight. And falling on a wallet in tight pants is painful as hell. I had square bruises. Anyway, the first wallet I looked in only had about ten bucks. But the fatter wallet had several bills. All hundreds and fifties. I counted about six hundred dollars! It was payday. I looked through the rest of the things in the wallets and found two cards. One debit, and one credit. And one of the gentlemen's cards had his pin number on the back. That was my assumption anyway. I was going to go test it out.

I decided to start walking again. At this point, I was in quite a bit of pain. My hand had stopped bleeding, but looked really quite bad, and my ribs and bruises hurt. I also had a headache from whatever crap they gave me. As I was walking, I questioned the motives of those two men. Why would they try to kidnap me? I really don't know. There isn't anything really special about me. Aside from my IQ. Hehe. I was upset, tired, frustrated, hungry, smelly, and all of those other things you get when you get kidnapped and ride in a train. My mind started to wander when I realized that I had no Adderall. I really needed to find a place and sleep for the night, because my brain was just going to go downhill, further than it's ever been. The last time I was off my meds, I had caused a massive accident. No one died, and it was at school, but the history corridor was closed off for a week…

The only thoughts going through my head were those of pain, and sadness. and then, once more, that familiar feeling overtook me. I was gone.


End file.
